


Lire Slavery

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Slavery [2]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: BDSM, Despair, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Reading the Books, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture, Unrequited Love, Whipping
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Les personnages de l'Héritage découvrent la terrible histoire d'Oromis avec quelques personnes du passé.





	1. Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs

 Tandis que les elfes, Saphira, Glaedr et les Varden étaient rassemblés afin de discuter de la meilleure manière de poursuivre la guerre contre Galbatorix, une pile de livres apparut en même temps qu’un groupe de Dragonniers et de dragons très désorientés.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Nasuada s’empara de la lettre posée sur les livres et lut :

  _Chers elfes, humains, dragons et chats-garous,_

_Nous vous avons rassemblé afin que vous lisiez ces livres. Ils contiennent de précieuses informations pour la guerre._

_Petite précision : ceux qui étaient morts resteront vivants._

_Bonne chance,_

_Les inconnus_

 Il y eut un silence de mort, puis Islanzadí fit remarquer tout en se détachant légèrement d’Evandar :

\- « Nous devrions peut-être lire, alors. Qui commence ?

\- Je vais le faire » répondit Vrael en s’empara du premier ouvrage. Il commença :

**Oromis ouvrit doucement les yeux et posa un regard triste sur la petite pièce.**

\- «  _Oromis ?_ répéta Glaedr. _Il est vivant ? »_ Brom était tout aussi stupéfait.

**L’elfe resta étendu sur le lit aux couvertures de soie, attendant silencieusement que son maître se réveille.**

\- «  _Son quoi ?_ rugirent le dragon doré ainsi que de nombreux membres de l’Ordre.

**Il referma les yeux, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il avait eu la folie de vouloir combattre aux côtés des autres Dragonniers à Vroengard, avec Glaedr. Son dragon était probablement mort au combat, et lui…**

\- «  _Je ne suis pas mort_ , informa le dragon en question.

 _\- Tu parles à un livre_ », signala Umaroth.

**Lui avait été capturé par Galbatorix et torturé un temps, mais le roi s’était vite lassé et avait préféré se servir de lui d’une autre façon.**

 Glaedr était fou de rage.

**Il l’avait enchaîné par magie, le réduisant à l’esclavage, et depuis Oromis servait de jouet sexuel au traître.**

 Glaedr rugit :

\- «  _Si j’attrape Galbatorix, je le découpe en petits morceaux._

\- Tant que vous m’en laissez un peu » gronda Brom.

**Le roi fou avait été jusqu’à l’ensorceler de façon à ce qu’il soit capable de porter des enfants, raison pour laquelle l’elfe aux cheveux d’argent attendait un bébé depuis moins d’une semaine.**

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce. Les elfes étaient livides d’horreur : habituellement, ils ne pouvaient concevoir que dans une relation d’amour.

**Une larme coula sur sa joue. Son petit méritait tellement mieux que ce monde atroce où il devrait naître dans douze mois.**

\- « C’est certain » murmura Arya.

**\- « Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon bel elfe ? » lui susurra le monstre à l’oreille. Oromis frissonna de terreur.**

**\- « Je… je repensais à Glaedr et aux autres Dragonniers » bafouilla-t-il. Galbatorix secoua la tête et s’assit sur le lit, l’installant en travers de ses genoux.**

**\- « Voyons, Oromis, tu sais bien que je ne veux pas que tu penses à ces traîtres. Tu mérites une petite punition, je crois ?**

**\- Oui, maître, bredouilla l’elfe en tremblant. Je mérite d’être puni. »**

\- « Pardon ?

\- Je vais vraiment le découper en morceaux, cette ordure !

**Le roi lui sourit avant d’abattre brutalement sa main sur ses fesses, plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient rouge vif. Il cessa alors et, prenant son esclave dans ses bras, le transporta jusqu’à la salle de bains où ils se lavèrent en même temps. Ensuite, le roi lui ordonna d’enfila une jolie tunique de soie dorée – encore un rappel qu’il lui devait obéissance – et de ne pas sortir de la chambre pour la journée. Oromis baissa humblement la tête et Galbatorix, satisfait, l’embrassa presque tendrement avant de s’en aller.**

\- « Le pauvre… »

**Resté seul, l’elfe s’empara d’un livre et s’étendit sur le côté dans le lit, lisant tout en caressant son ventre. Une jeune servante ne tarda pas à lui apporter son repas, et il le dégusta seul, comme souvent.**

**Galbatorix ne le rejoignit que dans l’après-midi ; il était furieux. Inquiet, Oromis posa le livre sur une table et voulut se lever, mais le roi lui fit signe de rester où il était. L’elfe n’osait pas parler, terrifié par la colère de son maître.**

**\- « L’œuf volé a encore disparu, gronda sourdement le roi. Mais l’elfe qui le transportait a été capturée et ses compagnons tués. »**

Islanzadí jeta un regard à sa fille, tout comme une grande partie des personnes dans la tente, et l’étreignit. Fäolin et Glenwing frissonnèrent en se souvenant.

**Oromis pâlit, priant intérieurement pour que celle-ci puisse résister aux tortures qu’elle subirait inévitablement.**

\- « Elle a résisté » affirma la reine des elfes.

**\- « Tu te réjouis de la disparition de l’œuf, n’est-ce pas ? siffla dangereusement Galbatorix en lui assénant une violente gifle.**

**\- Nnnn… non ! » Une nouvelle gifle.**

**\- « Menteur ! » Les coups plurent sur son visage et ses épaules pendant un long moment, avant que le roi ne sorte pour aller passer sa colère sur un de ses prisonniers.**

 Vrael s’interrompit, horrifié. Ce monstre avait…

**Resté seul, Oromis n’osa pas bouger pendant un long moment, craignant que Galbatorix ne revienne et ne recommence à le battre.**

**Finalement, il se leva lentement et alla dans la salle de bains, passant un linge humide sur son visage et ses épaules meurtris par les coups, puis retourna dans la chambre, n’osant pas faire davantage. Si le souverain s’apercevait qu’il avait essayé de se soigner, il serait furieux, et ce serait pire encore.**

 Glaedr gronda sourdement. Brom serrait convulsivement les poings.

**Il s’étendit sur le côté, en larmes : était-ce donc tout ce qu’il était maintenant ? Un simple esclave, terrorisé à la simple idée des coups, contraint de se soumettre ?**

**Il avait perdu tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui ou presque ; la totalité de l’Ordre et des dragons sauvages ainsi que de nombreux elfes avaient été massacrés. Parmi les morts figuraient sa famille, la personne qu’il aimait depuis toujours et à qui il n’avait jamais osé se déclarer, et probablement Glaedr.**

\- « Il était amoureux ? s’étonna Vrael en regardant Glaedr. Le dragon hocha la tête.

**Il n’était pas certain quant au sort de son lié : Galbatorix, en utilisant la magie sur lui, avait bloqué le lien avec Glaedr, ce qui faisait qu’il ne pouvait plus le sentir. Cependant, le cadavre du dragon doré n’avait jamais été retrouvé, et il était encore en vie quand Oromis avait été capturé et quand le traître avait lancé ses sorts.**

**Il avait malgré tout menti, disant que Glaedr était mort, qu’il en était certain. S’il était vraiment mort, cela ne changerait rien, et s’il était encore vivant… Il pourrait aider les rebelles bien plus efficacement que si le roi savait qu’il vivait.**

\- « C’est mon Dragonnier, ça. »

**Cela faisait un siècle que Galbatorix était souverain d’Alagaësia, mais son règne n’était pas accepté par tous. Du Weldenvarden comme la Crête et les montagnes des Beors ne faisaient pas partie de son royaume, et si nul n’avait plus entendu parler des elfes et des nains, tous savaient qu’ils continuaient en secret à s’opposer au souverain. De plus, lorsque Galbatorix avait pris le pouvoir, un groupe avait commencé à s’opposer à lui ; on les appelait les Varden. Ils avaient réussi des années auparavant à voler l’un des trois derniers œufs de dragon d’Alagaësia, celui-là même qui avait « encore disparu » pour reprendre les termes du roi. Cependant, Galbatorix avait des espions chez les Varden. Oromis les avait déjà vus ; deux jumeaux chauves, au regard cruel, qui n’avaient pas de noms, et qui savaient se servir de la magie malgré une connaissance très faible de l’ancien langage, le roi n’ayant pas jugé bon de leur en enseigner davantage, par chance.**

\- « Par chance, oui » ironisa Nasuada mais un grognement de Glaedr la dissuada de poursuivre.

**Ce soir-là, Galbatorix revint avec une jeune servante qui portait leur repas et qui partit sitôt qu’elle eut déposé les plateaux sur une table. Oromis voulut se lever, mais le roi lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et s’étendit derrière lui. Galbatorix dénoua délicatement la tunique dorée que portait l’elfe, la faisant lentement glisser par-dessus sa tête, puis posa les mains sur ses épaules. Un flot de magie s’en échappa, et le Dragonnier ne put s’empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsque la douleur s’évanouit, de même que les hématomes.**

 Le cœur des elfes et des Dragonniers se serra.

**Galbatorix le fit doucement rouler sur l’autre côté, et recommença avec son visage, qu’il caressa longuement, avant d’attirer le corps nu d’Oromis sur ses genoux, soignant cette fois ses fesses meurtries tout en les caressant. Bien malgré lui, l’elfe ne put retenir un faible soupir, et le roi rit gentiment, faisant remonter sa main droite le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s’arrêtant un moment pour effleurer son omoplate gauche, là où il avait lui-même marqué Oromis au fer rouge dix ans après sa capture, quand il avait décidé d’en faire un de ses esclaves de lit plutôt qu’un prisonnier bon seulement à être torturé. Il aurait été dommage de gâcher une telle beauté…**

Glaedr grogna une nouvelle fois.

\- « Sale monstre » marmonna Arva.

**La main revint sur sa colonne vertébrale, remonta sur sa nuque, qu’elle massa un moment, puis se posa sur ses cheveux, les caressant avec douceur.**

**Ils restèrent ainsi un moment en silence, puis le roi s’empara du plateau et le posa sur le lit à côté d’eux. Il commença à manger, ignorant son esclave, qui ne bougea pas, sachant pertinemment ce qui l’attendait s’il essayait de se nourrir lui aussi. Galbatorix préférait ses animaux de compagnie lorsqu’ils étaient obéissants et ne prenaient pas d’initiative.**

Les dragons rugirent, fous de rage, surtout Glaedr, et elfes comme humains serraient les poings.

**Finalement, le roi prit un morceau de pain et l’introduisit délicatement dans sa bouche. Oromis se laissa donner la becquée, puis lorsque le repas fut fini, s’étendit contre le souverain, lequel s’endormit rapidement.**

**Comment en était-on arrivé là ?**

\- «  _Oui, comment ?_ murmura Umaroth.

\- Le chapitre est fini, annonça Vrael. Qui veut lire la suite ?

\- Moi » décida Brom.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Captif

**La bataille faisait rage. Oromis se battait contre Morzan depuis un long moment ; il avait perdu Glaedr de vue depuis quasiment le début de la bataille, et un sort jeté par Morzan l’empêchait de contacter son dragon et d’utiliser la magie. Alors qu’il levait son épée pour asséner un nouveau coup, une crise secoua son corps et le laissa au sol, affaibli, sans défense. Son adversaire ricana et s’empara de Naegling. L’elfe se figea en sentant la pointe de sa propre épée se presser contre sa gorge.**

**Son ancien élève se pencha, sans déplacer l’arme, et d’un mouvement brusque, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le retourna et lui tira les bras dans le dos, les liant rapidement mais efficacement avec une chaîne, et le jeta violemment sur le dos de son dragon. Le crâne de l’elfe heurta avec force le métal décorant la selle, et le noir se fit.**

Glaedr gronda.

**Lorsqu’il reprit conscience, il sentit la pierre sous lui. Il était étendu, les pieds et les mains dans des bracelets de métal, la tête maintenue par une bande de tissu. Il ne portait plus qu’une simple tunique blanche.**

**Il regarda la pièce autour de lui, reconnaissant les motifs du plafond : il était à Ilirea – ou du moins ce qui en restait – dans la salle de Parle-Vrai. Oromis frissonna.**

\- « Qu’est-ce que la salle de Parle-Vrai ? » s’enquit Nasuada. Islanzadí le lui expliqua rapidement et la lecture reprit.

**Après ce qui lui parut des heures, il entendit des pas provenant de plusieurs personnes. Un siège fut placé non loin de lui, et quelqu’un s’assit dessus : Galbatorix. D’autres visages apparurent dans son champ de vision : Morzan, Kialandí et Formora. Cette dernière posa un brasero où chauffait des fers près d’eux, et laissa glisser ses doigts sur le fouet qu’elle portait à la ceinture ; Morzan aussi en avait un.**

**\- « Tiens donc, ricana Galbatorix. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois sur Vroengard, mais après tout tant mieux. Je ne rêvais pas mieux que d’avoir un des membres du Conseil entre mes mains ; ç’aurait été encore mieux si ton cher dragon avait été présent aussi, mais je ferai avec ce que j’ai. » Il se tut un moment puis reprit :**

**\- « Je vais te poser plusieurs questions ; j’attends que tu y répondes, et que tu me dises la vérité la plus totale.**

**\- Jamais ! » cracha Oromis.**

 Tous ceux qui le connaissaient sourirent avec fierté.

**Le tyran arqua un sourcil et la seconde qui suivit vit sa main s’abattre brutalement sur la joue de l’elfe.**

 Glaedr gronda de nouveau, furieux.

**\- « Mieux vaudrait que tu oublies tout de suite ton arrogance, Oromis » gronda Galbatorix.**

\- « Arrogance ? » répéta Brom avec fureur.

**Il fit signe à Formora, qui lui tendit un papier – une carte, réalisa le prisonnier.**

**\- « Où sont les cités elfes ? » Le captif se contenta de le regarder en silence. Le traître le gifla une deuxième fois :**

**\- « Qu’est-ce que tu espères, pauvre chien arrogant ? Qu’on vienne te sauver ? Tu es le dernier de l’ancien ordre encore en vie, et les elfes se sont retranchés dans leur maudite forêt ! Tu es seul. À ma merci. »**

**Mais Oromis n’ouvrit pas la bouche. Se fatiguant, Galbatorix fit signe à Morzan, et celui-ci s’empara d’un fer.**

 Tous pâlirent, comprenant ce qui allait arriver, et Arya serra avec force la main de sa mère.

**L’elfe hurla de douleur lorsque le métal brûlant entra en contact avec son bras nu, hurla encore lorsque de nouveaux fers furent appliqués, et tandis que les sons sombraient dans une brume bienvenue, il entendit résonner à ses oreilles trois rires cruels.**

 Glaedr, fou de rage, grondait mentalement des menaces à l’égard

**Lorsqu’il reprit conscience, il était seul, entravé sur la pierre comme auparavant. Cette fois, il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que quelqu’un vienne. Kialandí parut, tenant un plateau qu’il déposa sur le sol avant de s’approcher du prisonnier. Oromis se raidit, mais le Parjure se contenta de le détacher et de le guider jusqu’à un cabinet d’aisance. Lorsque l’elfe aux cheveux d’argent en ressortit, Kialandí lui tendit la nourriture et le surveilla alors qu’il mangeait, puis lorsqu’il eut fini, l’attacha à nouveau sur le bloc de pierre et partit.**

\- « Étrange qu’il n’ait pas été agressif » murmura Vrael.

**Le même schéma se répéta durant plusieurs jours – combien, il l’ignorait. Galbatorix semblait cependant se lasser de le torturer.**

**Un jour, le traître le rejoignit, suivi des douze Parjures encore en vie. Ils tissèrent des sortilèges destinés à l’empêcher d’utiliser sa magie, si puissants qu’ils n’auraient pu les lancer sans l’aide des Eldunarís, puis le détachèrent de la pierre. Épuisé, il ne put d’abord pas bouger.**

**Morzan lui arracha sa tunique et, le saisissant par les cheveux, le jeta sur ses genoux aux pieds de Galbatorix. Le roi fixa autour de son cou un fin collier de métal noir et y attacha une chaîne de la même couleur. Les Parjures ricanèrent alors que l’elfe était traîné à la suite du traître dans les couloirs du palais.**

 Glaedr laissa échappement un rugissement.

**Finalement, ils parvinrent dans une grande pièce, une chambre ; Galbatorix jeta l’elfe sur le lit et l’embrassa brutalement. Suffoquant, Oromis fut incapable de se débattre, et le roi en profita pour saisir ses poignets et les lier au-dessus de sa tête au montant du lit puis détacher la chaîne accrochée au collier. Impatiemment, Galbatorix saisit une fiole contenant un liquide bleu pâle, ouvrit la bouche de l’elfe et y versa le liquide avant de lui fermer brutalement la bouche et de la maintenir fermée tout en bouchant ses narines, de sorte que l’elfe n’ait pas d’autre choix que d’avaler le liquide pour ne pas étouffer.**

\- « Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien être ? » demanda Eragon. Tous haussèrent les épaules.

**Dès qu’il eût dégluti, le roi le laissa respirer librement mais commença à caresser son corps nu.**

**Terrorisé, Oromis tenta de se débattre mais Galbatorix le gifla à toute volée et le pénétra brutalement, le déchirant. Oromis hurla de douleur. Il hurla jusqu’à ce que sa gorge meurtrie ne puisse plus émettre le moindre son, submergé par la douleur.**

Glaedr rugit une nouvelle fois.


End file.
